Apache Chief
SuperFriends Team Member Apache Chief is a Native American superhero and a member of the the Justice League of America. He has the ability to grow to 50 feet or larger by saying "ineh choh", which is the Apache word for "Big Man." __TOC__ History While still a young brave, he went for a walk with the chief of his tribe. The two men are unexpectedly attacked by a bear, but the chief recognizing that the young brave man might be ready for a test such as this, gives the younger man a pouch of a special "magic powder", which will amplify the user's thoughts and abilities a hundredfold. The young man resolves to be strong and brave (heeding the chief's advice that whatever is in his mind at the time, the powder will amplify), and upon sprinkling himself with the powder and invoking the magic phrase "ineh choh", grows a hundred times larger, stronger and braver. He disposes of the bear, without violence, proving that he has passed the test. Unfortunately, a passerby witnesses the entire affair and steals the dust, using it on herself and becomes the evil Giganta.As depicted on the Season 3 (1978) episode: History of Doom. Powers and Abilities Powers Size Alteration: By speaking the words "ineh choh", Apache Chief can increase his size and mass, the exact range of which remains unknown. On the average, Apache Chief maintains an elevated height of fifty feet, but has been known to increase his size to literally cosmic proportions. Abilities Living among the Apache people prior to becoming a superhero, Apache Chief was trained in methods of tracking and survival. Strength level Without relying upon his super abilities, Apache Chief possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. When using his size-enhancing powers, Apache Chief's strength level increases in proportion to his relative size. Notes * Apache Chief has a different voice in his debut episode. It is believed to be the voice of Regis Cordic. * The role is taken over by Michael Rye, who is already the voice of Green Lantern. * The character of Apache Chief was created by Hanna-Barbera Productions and is exclusive to Earth-1A, and the Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law universe. To date, no version of Apache Chief has ever appeared in the mainstream DC Universe. However, Apache Chief does appear in The DC One Million 80 Page Giant, where he is seen to be one of many people from an alternate reality to be shown. So although this is an appearance in a "mainstream comic book," it's not actually a mainstream version of him, as he is shown to be from an alternate earth. (Likely Earth-1A). * Apache Chief's origin was revealed in the Challenge of the SuperFriends episode, "History of Doom". William Street Universe In the William Street Universe, a counterpart of Apache Chief existed. In this universe, the Native American superhero is a former Superfriend who has the power to grow to large sizes, saves the city from a large meteor. Afterwards, he heads into Javalux for a cup of coffee; as he searches for some cash, he accidentally spills the hot coffee on his lap. He goes to see Harvey Birdman, shrinking in fear when Harvey offers him a hot drink. Apache Chief explains to Harvey what happened, and how he has now lost his ability to enlarge. They go to court to sue the Javalux company, the other attorney being the paranoid Reducto. Harvey brings to the witness stand some more obscure super heroes. First he speaks with Black Vulcan, later on with Zan of the Wonder Twins. At The Birdcage, Reducto suggest settling, but Birdman says it's not about the money, and how Apache Chief just wants to be recognized. He says that if Apache Chief felt appreciated, the case would likely go away. This causes Reducto to adopt his "scheming face" and begin scheming. Back at court, Reducto calls the manager of the Javalux shop, a woman named Sybil Shussler. Under questioning, she says that what's happened to Apache Chief was wrong. She speaks out about Apache Chief's heroism and benefit to society, while becoming increasingly Indian-looking in dress every time the camera comes back to her. Suddenly, Apache Chief grows to fill the courtroom. Mightor dismisses the case. In the end, Apache Chief and a group of other minor heroes (as well as Jesse Jackson) have decided to form the "Multi-Culture Pals." Apache Chief has also gained the love of Sybil Shussler, who kisses him, causing him to grow a foot, blushing. Everyone laughs. Appearances Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law *Very Personal Injury *More coming soon! Other Versions Long Shadow is a fictional character featured in the animated series Justice League Unlimited and is a member of the Ultimen.For more on Long Shadow member of the Ultimen go to the DCAU External Links *Apache Chief at Seanbaby's SuperFriends Page *Apache Chief at wikipedia.org Reference Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC characters Category:Meta-human